Complicated
by AnnabethHermionePotter
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are one of the cutest couples ever! Anyways, their relationship is always rocky. Here's my version of their love story. :  I hope you enjoy- Review!
1. Chapter 1

" No dude, she's hot! Look at her!" He said, but his friends obviously weren't paying attention, and or didn't care.

Her brown hair was wavy, and perfectly out of place. Her eyes caught his, and she looked at him with disdain.

What did he ever do? Since the start of the first year he was invisible to her. Her brother too, but that's beside the point. After the mishap with the tail in transfiguration, Hugo and Scorpius would never be friends. No matter how much Scorpius apologized, Hugo continued to dislike him. If she ever had to so much as look at him, she looked with disgust. He was insanely in love with her, but she HATED him. Life is not fair.

"Scorpius, we HAVE to get to quidditch practice! Are you coming, or are you going to stare at that weird Weasley girl forever?" Yelled Dennis. Dennis loved sports. Both magical, and non- magical. He could whip Scorpius in football.

With one more quick glance at Rose, he ran off to get ready for his all-time favourite team game.

Papers. Textbooks. Quills. Confusion. They were all mixed around on the desk in front of him.

Amortentia…. Amortentia was….

"Dad! Come here- I need your help." He called down the dimly lit hallway.

Scorpius's mind was trying to focus on reviewing his spells, but it kept drifting off to a set of deep blue eyes, and a stunningly gorgeous face.

The once warming fireplace was now a pile of lightly glowing ash. There were only the candles in the room to give him light now that the sun had gone down. His house was a very gothic, Victorian mansion. You could tell this room was extremely old. The walls were lined with dust covered books. There was no electricity. Forest green paint was peeling. The chestnut colored desk creaked as you put your book on it. The study was the eeriest room in the house by far.

"Do you need some help studying?" His father chuckled. His dad was the greatest, but got pretty scary at points. Especially if he mentioned certain parts of the school.

"How am I supposed to know what amortentia is?" He grinned.

"Scorpius, you'll have to remember this one. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. Any woman you want will come to you." Draco winked at him.

"Got it dad," Scorpius rolled his eyes. Although it probably could help him with his predicament with Rose. His dad was always bothering him about love. Was that normal for most dads?

"Dad," he started. Scorpius wanted to ask him about Rose, and why she might hate him so much. His dad might get angry, but he was a 5th year now, and he wouldn't cry if his father got a little ticked at the subject. "Why do the Weasley's hate me so much? I don't understand what I did wrong."

His father sighed. He paused and leaned forward in his chair, his clasped hands resting on his knees. He looked Scorpius in the eye sternly.

" Scorpius, there is an extensive explanation for that question. That of which, you are still too young to hear." His dad relaxed back into his leather seat. " In the end, however, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't be aligning yourself with that kind of scum."

"But dad..." he protested

"Scorpius. That's enough with that subject. Drop it." His father seethed. he stood up.

"Dad, can I still have some help with studying?" He asked hopefully.

"Son, you have your mother's brains. I'm sure you can figure it out." And with that, he left. The door closing made the room feel cold and empty, like all of the happiness had exited. All there was to do now was study.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Weasley read over the question.

_The most powerful love potion in the world is _._

It started with an A, she knew that for sure.

Oh!

_Amortentia,_ she wrote confidently on her paper. This test was easy.

She looked around the room. Albus looked very confused. Kaylie seemed to be stuck, but she quickly recovered and moved on. Scorpius looked like he was flying through it. He also looked kind of attractive…- No. He did not look attractive. His father was the reason she had one less uncle. But, maybe he's different from his parents. No, her father always said, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

She brushed away the thought, and continued writing her test.

"…..Scorpius and Rose, Kaylie and Diana, Albus and Linda, and Penny and Melina. Get to work!" Ordered . The children stood up and moved to their partners quickly and without question. Rose had no idea how she became a Misses. She was like a military official. Whoever married her must be out of his mind.

The realization struck her that Scorpius Malfoy was sitting next to her.

Her heart leapt out of her chest. Just a little bit. Oh god. Who was she kidding; it pretty much did three back flips and topped it off with a somersault.

She gave him a _hmph _kind of look_._ Like she didn't care.

"Oh please Rosie, you know you love me," He smirked.

"I would rather be paired with a pig. It would certainly be more pleasant to look at." she huffed.

He stretched his back on the chair, and then propped his elbows on the table, supporting his head.

"Comfortable?" Rose questioned snidely.

"Very." he smiled back

"Today," Mrs. Hardilmon spat "We will be making amortentia."

Girls snickered around the room. Boys assumed their 'confident and attractive' positions. Everyone was clearly excited.

Rose's heart dropped into her stomach. It felt like a rock. She was not the least bit excited. In fact, she was ready to run out of the classroom and puke.

_Maybe this is a good thing Rose._ She thought to herself. _No, no, NO! This is not a good thing. Remember that feeling in the pit of your stomach?_

_But, it is kind of pleasant._

Sometimes her thoughts made her angry. They always had to disagree with logic. Her heart and mind were going to kill her one day.

Out of all of the classes, all of the kids in her class, and all of the partnerships, she got paired with Scorpius for THIS ONE! She had always hated this teacher.

" Now class, seeing as this is a very powerful potion, that door is now locked. There will be no bringing this potion out of thie classroom. " Rose's head snapped to the entrance as the lock clicked, and her last chance of escape was pulled from underneath her. " And yes class, I will be standing beside the door. When you are done you will empty the potion's contents into this bowl." She pointed to a large, rusty metal bucket beside her. " You have the rest of the class, you may begin."

"I don't understand. If this creates love, why isn't it more widely used?" She asked

"Because, amortentia only creates an obsession with another. Nothing can replicate real love." Scorpius told her sincerely.

Can you say awkward?

Embarrassed to have her question about a love potion answered by her crush, Rose decided to focus on the love potion in front of her. She took a very deep breath.

"So we need…"Rose said, looking closely at her text, trying to find the first ingredients.

"Six rose petals, freshly plucked." He finished for her.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" She argued, clearly annoyed.

"Will you finally admit you're attraction for me is undeniable?" He countered smartly.

Did he really know she liked him? He was just so… So seemingly perfect. Especially his eyes. They were stormy gray. A light silvery color in the middle, and they became more of a steel as they neared the rim…

Oh god, she was staring at his eyes. Was her face really as red as it felt?

She had to answer back as if she didn't care. Elegantly. Sophisticatedly.

"As if I would ever concern myself with something like how striking your eyes are." In that moment, she wanted to slap herself. How could she be so stupid!

"So, you find my eyes striking?" He gave an eyebrow wiggle. Rose giggled like a little girl.

"That was ridiculous! How do you do that?" She asked in surprise. "And I DO NOT find anything striking about your eyes. They're just a plain grey." she added quickly.

"You must be madly in love with me if you notice my eye color."

"Hah- That's funny. I am not attracted to you whatsoever. Conceited much?"

**Part 2 next chapter **


End file.
